


Hate Is A Strong Word

by sullivan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullivan/pseuds/sullivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank hates Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Is A Strong Word

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my bad english. i tried!

Gerard didn't understand. He didn't understand what was Frank trying to do. He didn't understand what was all the hate about. He didn't know what he did, or didn't. But here he was, watching Frank laughing and messing around with the boys. He was hiding his face behind his comic book, so they couldn't see his expression. It wasn't like Frank cared about him, though.

Letting Frank join the band was a bad idea. He never should've let that happen. But how could he know that he was an ass? He didn't seem like he hated Gerard at first, he liked him a lot, actually. At first weeks, were awesome, they had a rythym guitarist who had a good taste in jokes, and he was talking with Gerard. Everything started to change the day they all got drunk and high as fuck, laughing and spitting and puking everywhere. It was three weeks ago, he and Gerard were laying on the grass, watching the stars, smirking and chuckling to each other instead of talking. It was all great, Gerard had never felt this comfortable next to someone other than Mikey. They didn't need to speak to interact, their eyes could tell everything. Gerard might have been really, really high that night, but he didn't forget the light in Frank's eyes when he was staring at him. It wasn't hate at all. It was pure peace. 

What happened, happened after that night. They had fallen asleep on the couch, on each other's shoulders and in a blanket which Mikey had put on their chests. It wasn't the most comfortable sleep Gerard had ever had, but it was definitely the best. Frank's shoulders was like only made for Gerard to put his head on.

But when Gerard woke up, his head was laying on the couch, and his neck was hurting incredibly bad because of the position he was in. He held his neck and whimpered, seeing no one in the van. It was 3 in the afternoon, and no one had woken him up. He stood up, only to feel naesous and dizzy and fall back onto the couch. It was when Frank got inside the van. 

He didn't even look at Gerard. He just grabbed his glasses that were in his bag, and fixed his hair, carefully placing the glasses in his hair.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Gerard asked, his voice is raspy than ever. His eyes were burning, so he shut them, until Frank spoke the words.

"Do I look like I'm your maid? No, so shut the fuck up and come outside. Remember we have a photo shooting? Of course not. Somebody has to remind you that we have one. You're a fucking mess, Gerard. Are you even alive?"

He then got out. What the fuck was that. He wasn't joking, for sure. Gerard knew it when he was joking and when he was actually pissed. But he didn't make a big deal out of it, he could have been just nervous or down after all, it had nothing to do with Gerard.

But he stopped not making it a big deal after 5 days of being ignored by Frank. He never talked about it, though. Because he really seemed hateful. It broke his heart, it made him question himself every other day, it made him feel alone and invisible, but he never asked why. Until Frank crossed the line three weeks later.

So like I said, the boys were just hanging around, Mikey and Ray were playing a stupid card game, Matt was solving a puzzle, Frank was talking about shit and Gerard was hiding behind his comic book. He wanted to go to sleep, but the guys were too loud and Gerard wasn't sleepy at all. Sitting here wasn't that fun, and he had already read this comic at least four times.

"That crazy bitch didn't get off of me until she gets a hug from me!" Frank said, and everyone except Gerard laughed. "Man, teenagers," Mikey said, and kept playing with the cards. 

"I strongly dislike creepy teenagers. And you know the ones who never shut up about their gay shit? Just because this man erotically grabbed my ass twice doesn't mean I'm gay!" he pointed at Gerard with his finger. "It might mean he's gay though," he murmured and laughed to himself, and the boys looked at each other with confusion.

That was when he crossed the line. 

Gerard had no issues with gays. Not at all. He had an issue with Frank. If Mikey or Ray said the same thing, he would also laugh. He knew Frank just didn't say that to mess with him. He said it because he was trying to prove a point. That he wasn't gay. 

And that was it. Now Gerard knew what was going on. And he was so, so mad. He didn't start a fight right there, instead he saw that Frank was going outside and followed him. Of course, Frank ignored him as always and kept walking to the backyard. He leaned against the wall, lighting a cigaratte and inhaling it right before he murmurs a "What?" 

Gerard was in front of him, pressing his lips with anger. "What the fuck Frank?" his eyes were narrowed. "Was all of this bullshit because of how I act on stage? You should have just told me that motherfucker! Do you have any idea how anxious I got in that three weeks? You fucking shitted in my life man! Stop treating me like you're better than me, because you're not. I started this band. We did it. Not you. You have no right to make me feel like a piece of shit." 

Gerard took a deep breath. He had wanted to say these for weeks.

Frank glanced at him, dropped his cigaratte and licked his lips while looking directly into Gerard's eyes, first time in a very long time. He kept his voice calm. "We're only band mates, you fucking hear me? We're not even friends anymore. I will play and you will sing. No more."

Gerard stared at him in shock. No, not because of his harshness. It wasn't even harsh when compared to other times. But because of what he just realized. 

"You like me," he murmured, still staring at him. 

"What?" Frank frowned like he said something really stupid. 

"You like me you son of a bitch!" Gerard whisper yelled at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Stop fantasizing fucker!"

"Fuck, Frank. You're...oh man." Gerard was almost talking to himself now.

"I'm what?"

"You're such a coward." 

After he said that, his lips found Frank's quickly, fucking forcing him to kiss him back. He didn't stop kissing until Frank kissed him back. Many seconds later, he was doing it. He held Gerard's neck with both of his hands, kissing him slowly and deeply. When they were both out of breath, they got back, looking at each other in the eye. Frank was frowning, and Gerard was still staring. 

"Wasn't this easier than acting like you hate me for weeks?" 

Frank shook his head, he couldn't find the right words to express himself. "I- I do hate you," he murmured and laughed hysterically. "For making me feel like this. "

"Like what?" Gerard smiled.

"Like..."

"Gay." 

They both laughed at this. "Yeah." This time Frank kissed Gerard, with love. He had waited for this to happen for so long, he'd just never guessed it was going t happen. He hugged him and kissed his neck. "I'm sorry for being a dick." 

Gerard got back. "You fucking should be," he punched his arm playfully, but a little angrily. "What were you thinking?" 

"I will make it up to you, I swear." 

"Don't think it'll be easy just because we just kissed."

"Yes, but I have my own ways," he grinned and Gerard made a face that says "Oh, come on. I was so ready to punch you in the face five minutes ago, don't be ugly."

When they got inside the room where everyone was in, the boys were really trying so hard to look like they weren't watching them from the window the whole time and they have no idea what just happened. But they were all so glad that they both stopped being stubborn at a really cringy level. "What color do you have?" 

"Green," Mikey said. "And...huh! I beat you again!" 

The end.


End file.
